brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ninjago: Legacy
Ninjago: Legacy is a wave of sets which was released in winter/early 2019 (January 1, 2019 in most countries). 1This wave consists of re-imagined versions of concepts used in sets from Season 1 and Season 2. The sets make appearances in the Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu shorts and season 10 of Ninjago. The second wave was released in winter/early 2020 (January 1, 2020 in all countries) This second wave consists of re-imagined versions of concepts used in sets from Season 2, Season 3 and Season 4. * 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu appears in all the episodes of Tales From the Monastery of Spinjitzu. * 70679 The Ultra Dragon and 70666 The Golden Dragon appear in the second episode, Green and Gold. * 70669 Cole's Earth Driller appears in the third episode, The Weekend Drill. * 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile appear in the fourth epis ode, Elemental Rider. * 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter appears in the fifth episode, Blue Lightning. * 70665 The Samurai Mech in the final episode, Samurai X-Treme. * 70680 Monastery Training doesn't appear in Tales From the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Sets * 70665 Samurai Mech (Featured in Season 1) * 70666 The Golden Dragon (Featured in Season 2) * 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile (Featured in Season 1) * 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter (Featured in Season 1) * 70669 Cole's Earth Driller (Featured in Season 2) * 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu (Featured in Season 1) * 70679 The Ultra Dragon (Featured in Season 1) * 70680 Monastery Training (Featured in Season 1) Spinners * 70659 Spinjitzu Kai * 70660 Spinjitzu Jay * 70661 Spinjitzu Zane * 70662 Spinjitzu Cole * 70663 Spinjitzu Nya & Wu * 70664 Spinjitzu Lloyd vs Garmadon Notes * This is the first wave of Ninjago sets not to be subtitled "Masters of Spinjitzu." * Rather than adapt a specific season, these sets honor the franchise's early history, most likely to celebrate the television show's "100th episode." ** However, this doesn't make the sets completely inconsequential or irrelevant to the show. Season 10: March of the Oni features the reconstruction of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, complete with a special mural recounting the Ninja's history. Some of the mural's drawings depict moments containing aspects from these sets. These scenes were adapted into a series of shorts titled "Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu,” each short serving to advertise a specific "Legacy" set. Furthermore, the Ninja use their Legacy suits in Season 10. * As a nod to the 2011 wave, Kai is the mascot of the sets, albeit without his signature scar. This is similar to how the original boxes also did not have his scar. * In 70665 Samurai Mech and 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu, it shows the Skulkin as the villains. * In 70666 The Golden Dragon and 70669 Cole's Earth Driller, it shows the Stone Army as the villains. * In 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile, 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter, and 70679 The Ultra Dragon, it shows the Serpentine as the villains. ** 70680 Monastery Training is the only set with no villain, as Kai and Nya are training. Category:Ninjago Category:Themes introduced in 2019 Category:2019 Category:2020